I Don't Need You I Think
by some-girl-somewhere
Summary: Wait,are you telling me that the new kid is going to tutor me? I dont need help. I know my grades arent what they used to be but come on!She hardly talks to anyone,she's anti social and always has her hood up.I don't need her. Yuri no like no read
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I got inspired by Neko03's story. It's called The New Kid. You should check out her story it's funny! Yea it's a Kairi/Xion fic. I know the new student thing is stereotypical of a story but I couldn't think of anything else " Got bored. I have no main plot. Got this idea from a dream. I'm just gonna wing it and go with the flow. If I like how it turns out then I might update it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.

"Kairi?"

"…"

"Hey Kairi."

"…"

"KAIRI!"

"Shh!" the librarian said.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at my dear friend Sora. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

He pouted but then smiled again. "You heard that there's going to be a new student, right? I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

I nodded but quite frankly I didn't care. I started to not care about what's going on around me anymore. I just continued to read my book.

"Come on Kairi. Aren't you a bit curious about the new kid?" I turned a page. "Stop reading. We have free time."

"Sora this is the library. Books are meant to be read in here," I said still not taking my eyes off the page.

"It's study hall!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" the librarian said.

"Sorry ma'am," he apologized then turned to me again. "What happened to you Kai? Where's the fun loving red head I know since childhood.?"

I finally lifted my head and looked at him. "What are you talking about? I'm still the same Kairi you know and love as a sister."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "On the outside, maybe, but on the inside you've changed. Not in a good way. Are you alright?"

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I can still kick you and Riku's ass in gofish."

He chuckled but somehow had doubt in his eyes. "If you say so."

The bell rang. It was time to go home. "Hey, Kairi the rest of us are going to hang out at the Twilight mall in the food court a little later. You coming?"

"Sorry. I have to work later. Maybe next time," I packed my stuff and me and Sora left the library.

"Too bad. Alright, see ya tomorrow!" he waved goodbye and I did the same.

XXX

"Mom, I'm home!" I called out as I entered my house. No answer. I went to the kitchen for a snack.

"Hello, honey," my mother came home looking as tired as always just as I was about to leave for work at the Fruity Smoothie. "Did you have fun at school?" she went to get a drink of alcohol not even waiting for my answer.

"Yeah it was okay," I looked at her. "So how was grandma?"

She sighed. "It's not getting any better," she laid down on the couch.

My mother works as a nurse at the local hospital. She's been taking care of my sick grandmother. She's been really sick since last year. I've been really close to my grandmother and so was my mom, but she's been…very tired. Just works, goes home and drinks.

Since it's just me and my mother living together we have been always having trouble with money. That's why I usually work after school or weekends.

"I'm heading to work now mom," I turned to her and find her sleeping on the couch. I sighed and just left.

Author's Note: Don't worry. Xion will appear in the next chapter (if I feel like updating) Kairi's been having a hard time hasn't she? Most chapters are in Kairi's perspective but there might be some in Xion's perspective. There will be other couples but since I'm just winging it I'm not sure (nervous laugh) I'll try to update.


	2. The New Kid and The Office Summoning

Author's Note: Wow… I actually decided to update. Ever since I started reading fanfics I've been fascinated by yuri and yaoi. Not the mature content. Kingdom Hearts is the only thing that I accept yuri or yaoi. It's just meant to have it. Seriously I think they purposely made this many people for pairings. And the dream I had… well let's just say drinking coffee at night and watching random stuff on tv then laying in bed staring up at the ceiling for more than an hour until the caffeine passes through your system does that to me. Anyhoo I'm winging it so I just think and type…blah enough of my rambling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. They belong to Square Enix.

"Class, quiet down! Listen we have a new student," said Mr. Zexion our homeroom teacher and my English teacher.

I was reading a book when suddenly the entire class becomes quiet. It takes a lot of effort to shut this class up. I realized everyone was looking at the front of the room. It was probably the presence of the new kid. I close my book and looked at the new kid.

My eyes slightly widened when I gazed upon the student. I can see why everyone was so quiet. The student was wearing a black hoodie a white shirt underneath, grey pants, and black sneakers. The student has the hood on. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl because of the hood.

Mr. Zexion had an eyebrow raised. We are not supposed to wear a hood or hat on during class. New students had to read the rules before attending school. So I'm not sure he/she know the rules around here. "Take your hood down and introduce yourself to the class."

Slowly but surely the student put down the hood. It revealed to be a girl with short black hair, and pretty eyes…wait, did I say pretty I meant amazing-I mean beautiful- I mean…she had blue eyes. Let's just leave it at that.

"Hi," she paused. "I'm Xion Aros…" after that she stopped. "…"

(A/N: try and figure out how I made her last name)

That's it? That's your whole introduction? crossed his arms. "Xion is there anything else you would like to add?"

"…" she has a blank stare but she gave an unreadable expression to me and the class.

He cleared his throat. Probably uncomfortable from the rare silence. "Well then, Xion there is an empty seat in the back. You may seat there," he sat down on his chair. "Just so you know, we will change seats after every vacation, so don't get too comfortable."

(A/N: that's what they did in my school especially with noisy classes)

She walked to her seat and sat down. After that the whole class begun to get loud as usual. My thoughts on the new kid is strange, quiet, and weird. Those are just a few adjectives to add. I didn't really care. I opened my book and continued to read.

(Lunch Time)

I was sitting at our usual table with Sora and Riku. My other friends should be coming as well. I was indulging myself by reading the final pages of my book. While the boys were talking about some lame vampire movie. What? You thought I was indulging myself with food? Ha! That's funny. I was tight on money so I didn't have any lunch.(A/N: it's quite obvious what vampire movie they are talking about.)

I gave a sigh of relief. I just finished my book. Riku looked at me eyebrows raised. "You finished reading already?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"You only got that book yesterday and you just finished it today. You really like books," he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"No shit, Sherlocks." I ate a piece of carrot from Sora's plate lunch. I really loved to read books. Ever since I could read I always took the chance I get just to read a book. I love it so much that I want to become a writer.

"Hey! That's mine! You shouldn't eat other people's food Kairi," Sora scolded.

"You know as well as I do that you don't even eat your carrots or the salad or anything that is called a vegetable, Sora," I began to eat his salad. This time he didn't argue.

"Kai I thought you had enough money for lunch," Sora said while his mouth was full of chicken.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and yes I _did_ have money for lunch, but…"

"But?" Riku and Sora asked in unison.

"I bought this book," I held up the book I just finished. "It looked really interesting."

They both groaned. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Jesus, Kairi. If you keep buying books then read at the speed of light and then keep buying more books you'll go broke and ruin your life," Riku waved his arms in the air while Sora made a choking sound.

"You're exaggerating," but I do tend to spend more money on books than food or clothes.

"I think I have to agree with those two," my good friend Namine said with her lunch then sat down. "You do tend to spend more money on books than food or clothes." Hunh. What a strange coincidence. I was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, well-" I was interrupted by Spikey aka Axel. He was walking with Roxas and coming to sit with us.

"Yo! What's up my strange and rather intriguing friends? Anything new?" he sat down across from me and Roxas sat beside him.

"Well, there is the new student," Sora said standing up and throwing his food away in the trash.

"Oh yeah. I heard. Is it a boy or a girl? You are in the same homeroom as the student, right Kairi?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. The new kid is a girl. Her name is Xion she-" Roxas cut me off.

"Wait, did you say Xion?" he asked. I nodded.

"As in Xion Aros?" Axel also asked his eyebrows raised. I nodded again.

"What did she look like? How old is she? Does she look okay? Where did she come from? Is she-" I held my hand in front of Roxas' face.

"Whoa, whoa! Too many questions," I finally noticed that they were leaning too close to me. "Guys, personal space."

"Sorry," they both said.

"Okay this is what I know," I paused and looked at Yellow Spikey and Red Spikey leaning too close again. "Personal space!" they backed up but everyone wanted to hear my description of Xion.

I cleared my throat. "Well, she has short black hair, her height is about the same as mine, she has blue eyes, practically wears dark clothing all over, very quiet and the weirdest thing is that she came in to class wearing a hood over her head," I saw Axel and Roxas smile at the last sentence. "I don't really know where she came from though."

"Either you give horrible descriptions or the new girl is very strange," Riku said.

I glared at him while Sora chuckled at his comment. Roxas and Axel seemed to be smiling. This raised our eyebrows.

"What's with the sudden interest?" Namine asked before drinking her juice.

"We were actually best friends with her," Roxas explained.

"Yup. From the way you described her Red I am positive that this is the same Xion we knew and loved," Axel said. "Oh I just want to sneak up behind her and freaking scream bloody murder at her like the good ol' days," Axel laughed maniacally which made Roxas shake his head but continued to smile.

"Don't call me Red. Anyway, are you still good friends with her?"

"We keep in contact by e-mail. Her family is always on the move. She said she was moving again but she didn't say where," Roxas almost jumped for joy. "I can't wait to surprise her. Do you know where she is right now?"

I shook my head. "No, she just disappeared right after class."

"It figures. Xion isn't really good at making new friends," Axel stood up. "She must be hiding out somewhere. I'm gonna go look for her. Ya comin' Roxas?"

"You know it! See you guys in class later." he left with Axel.

Back in class…

Axel and Roxas couldn't find Xion. They were disappointed but they knew they were going to meet her again eventually.

"Class I'm passing back your graded test," my science teacher said.

One by one he passed back our test. When I got my test back I had a low, I mean very low score. was standing in front of me. "You're grade is beginning to slip everyday . If you don't pass the next test which is one and a half weeks from now you will have to repeat my class. I hope that doesn't come down to it," he walked back to the board and began to talk about our next assignment.

I sighed stuffing my test in my bag. I want to study but I have no time for that. I work after school and I just can't seem to take my eyes off my books. I don't know. Maybe I should quit work…but that would mean mom would work twice as much. That's really a bad idea. Twice the work twice the liquor. I groaned. Seriously, I hate the stress.

Three days later…

(A/N: I'm lazy. I hate being descriptive. Sue me. Uh… don't. I was just kidding. Please don't sue.)

Roxas and Axel finally did meet Xion. The last I saw them was when Xion gave them a big hug. She wasn't really the hot topic around the school anymore. Oh well. I shouldn't dwell on it to much. It was the last class of the day. I was in a good mood. I had a perfectly good book in front of me when just one simple announcement turned into a quickly bad mood.

"_Attention. Will Kairi Hart report to Principal Xemnas' office immediately please."_

My classmates began to whisper. They must be thinking I did something wrong. Well, I didn't do anything wrong…I think. I sighed and immediately went straight to the office.

I knocked on the door. "Come in."

When I opened the door I saw Principal Xemnas looking all high (heheheh) and mighty seating on his comfy chair. "Take a seat," I proceeded to do so.

"Did I do anything wrong, sir?" I asked. I was a bit nervous. I heard the final bell ring.

" Well, yes and no," he looked at me. "You didn't do anything wrong," I gave a sigh of relief. " But there is something wrong with your grades," he continued.

"My grades?" I already knew my grades weren't to great, but there had to be something more. I mean why would he be sending me to the office just because of my grades?

"Your grades have dramatically plummeted," I winced by the sudden harshness. "From middle school to 10th grade you have been a straight A student, but now your grades have been slipping you were one of the best students here," his eyes never left mine. 'Is there a problem at home?"

"No," I lied. "Not all of my grades have been bad," I defended.

He raised his eyebrow. "Really? Explain."

" I've been doing great in my English class and…" my voice trailed off.

"I know you've been doing well in that class. It's just that the other classes you're not doing so well at I-" he was cut off by the knock of the door. "Come in."

I turned around to see Xion entering. I noticed she wasn't wearing a hood. She was now wearing a black hat. Okay this is weird. I've been called to the office just because of my grades and now I see the new kid standing in the same room as me. This is by far the weirdest day.

"Principal Xemnas you said you wanted to talk about…" she finally noticed me and stopped talking. What did I do to make her stop talking? Am I intimidating or something?

"Ah yes. Xion this is Kairi Hart, but I'm sure you already know her since you two are in the same homeroom," he looked at her then to me. "Since you are having trouble with your classes I asked Xion to tutor you. She's a very intelligent girl," my eyes widened.

"W-why all this trouble? I mean come on! I know I'm not the only one with bad grades," I started to protest.

"You were once the best in your class, but seeing one of my best student almost failing the school officials have said how ill mannered I have become about not caring about the students and school," he said to me. Xion stood there rather uncomfortable but I couldn't see her expression because of her hat.

"But-"

"This is a prestigious school ," his voice boomed. For the first time showing emotion Xion actually winced. "I really do care about the students and this school. I don't want this school to become a mockery to the officials. Xion will be tutoring you after school and at home until your grades are good enough. Do I make myself clear?" His voice is stern.

"Sir, I-" he gave me a cold stare. My felt my spine shiver. I didn't argue this time. "Yes, sir."

He gave us a small smile. "Good. You may leave."

Me and Xion left his office. Once I closed the I just stood there registering what the hell just happened. I guess since no-face is going to tutor me after school I have to talk to my manager and change my working schedule. I also haven't told my mom about my grades. Maybe I should tell her. Tell her soon.

"Um…" I jumped out of my train of thought and realized Xion was standing in front of me.

"Oh, hey," I said.

"…"

"…"

Sheesh. What's with the awkward silence. If you're going to tutor me you might as well speak up. I wonder how she'll teach me. She hardly ever speaks. I try to break the tension between us. "Looks like you're stuck with me. I hope you can put up with me," I jokingly said.

Just for a split second I thought I saw her smile. Must be my imagination. What surprised me was her answer.

"Don't worry. I put up with people much more worse than you," she simply said.

I was taken aback. Who knew no-face has humor? I'm not sure if it was an insult. Her calm tone of voice made me realize that she was just joking. I laughed. Which made her seem taken aback. "Don't get your hopes up."

I finally see a clear smile on her face. "We'll see."

Author's Note: Whew! Finally I'm done with this chapter. My head hurts from thinking! It's going to be Xion's perspective next chapter. I'm having a bit of trouble with her personality. Any ideas anyone? Please review!


	3. New School, New Goals

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Neko03 actually reviewed my story! Since she hardly reviews I don't know what to say. If she did review, it must be a good story for her to review. I feel so…honored. I think I'm crying…nah I'm not but I am happy! I seriously didn't think there would be any reviews. Anyway, this chapter is in Xion's POV. It takes place during her first day of school and encounter with Kairi at the end of chapter 2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. They belong to Square Enix.

I was about ready to walk to school when my Uncle Martin stopped me. He is an author. Due to 'circumstances' around my family I ended up with him. He really is like a father to me. I've been living with him for about less than a week now, but today is officially my first day of school.

"Whoa there. Xion this is your first day of school. I think you should dress to impress," he said while he handed to me my lunch.

I tilted my head. "I think I look fine."

"All you are wearing is a hoodie and pants try wear something more colorful," he walked toward the bookshelf and started to read a book.

"I really feel more comfortable wearing this," I'm not emo but I really like to wear dark colors.

"Alright, but if you want to make new friends you should really be more open and speak up. Stop with the silent treatment and just talk," he looked up from his book and looked at me. "Also, try _not_ to cover your head with that hood. It doesn't show your pretty face."

"I'm shy, okay! I'm just lucky I don't embarrass myself," I said while putting on my shoulder bag.

He chuckled. "Hmm. That is true. You would really be good at acting. You should tell me your secret for perfecting a good poker face. If you did my editor would stop pestering me about my deadlines," he turned a page.

(A/N: Gah! Every time I hear the word poker face I think of Lady Gaga. I'm not really a big fan of her. Sorry if I ruined your mood if I mentioned Lady Gaga. Oh if you like Lady Gaga I didn't mean to offend you or any thing…I'm gonna shut up now.)

I rolled my eyes. I'm sure he was joking. I know for a fact that photography is my passion. "I'll try to do my best. I'm heading to school now," I waved goodbye.

"Alright. Go get em' kiddo!" he said encouragingly.

I arrived at Twilight High. It was a really big school. It's a good thing they always give new students a tour of the school, so I know my way around. Okay, A-101, A-102, A-103...Aha! A-104. I start to walk toward my new classroom when my new homeroom teacher exited the class room. He noticed me.

"Ah, yes you must be Xion Aros. It's nice to meet you. I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Zexion," he said.

Speak up! Speak up! Everytime I see a stranger I just shut my mouth. It's a new school and I have to make new goals. I can't always hide in my shell. First goal is to talk more, second is to make friends, and third is to try and have fun…I hope. "It's nice to meet you too," Yes! I spoke up.

"Yes. This class is always rambunctious. I'll try to calm them down and then you may come in to introduce yourself," he went back to his classroom.

Alright, breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out. Okay you can do this. Just try not to make a fool of yourself. Leave a good impression. I hear the class quieting down. I suck in one last breath and take a step… I can't do this! I put my hood over my head and enter the classroom.

When I entered the classroom everyone was staring at me, except for one girl. She has red hair. It looked like she was busy reading, but then she put down her book at looked at me. Okay, _now_ everyone is staring at me. I take a side glance and see that Mr. Zexion has an eyebrow raised. I know I'm not supposed to have a hood on during class but it's not my fault I'm shy… okay maybe it is.

"Take your hood down and introduce yourself to the rest of the class," he said.

I gulped. I was hoping you _wouldn't _say that. I slowly take down my hood. Okay, try to make a good impression. I have to speak up. "Hi," I lamely said. "I'm Xion Aros…" I stopped. Dammit! Curse my shyness!

"Xion is there anything else you would like to add?" Mr. Zexion asked.

Speakupspeakupspeakupspeakup! "…" I gave no reply. At least I can keep up a straight face.

He cleared his throat. "Well then, Xion there is an empty seat in the back. You may seat there," he sat down on his chair. "Just so you know, we will change seats after every vacation, so don't get too comfortable."

I smacked myself mentally. So much for a good impression. I walked to my seat. Suddenly the whole class began to be loud. I guess Mr. Zexion was right. This class really is hard to control. A couple of students went up to me. They started to ask me about myself. I answered some of them, but the questions started to become personal. I just shut up after that. I want to tell them I don't want to answer their questions but I don't speak up. They leave giving up. So much for goal number two. I look around the class and see everyone talking or getting out of their seats. Well, mostly everyone. I see the same red head. She just keeps reading and not paying attention to the things around her. It looks like she's in her own little world. She reminds me of how Uncle Martin always reads. I didn't think too much about it. I laid my head on the table waiting for the bell.

(Lunch Time)

Okay, so far my first day of school wasn't so bad. I still didn't talk as usual but I really enjoy this place. I would have just thought of this as just another school because I kept moving a lot, but I know for a fact that I'll be staying here for a long time. I should make friends.

I already have a bag of lunch with me. I'm wondering if I should go to the cafeteria. I could try and make new friends but I'm not sure. I'm outside and I look through the cafeteria window. Holy snot! That's a lot of people. I'm thinking. Should I eat there and try to make new friends or should I eat alone and just make the best of it? I take one step aaaannnnnd… I turned around heading to the opposite direction. I grumbled. Either my body has a mind of it's own or I suck at making new friends and I'm shy.

I look around for a place to eat but everywhere I go people seem to be everywhere. I find myself heading towards the tallest building in school. Building C. I'm not sure why but I always like to go to a place that has a great view of the sky. I head upstairs and open the door. My eyes widened. It really was a beautiful sight.

"Wow!" For the first time today at school I actually smiled.

If only I had my camera. I would totally take a picture if this wondrous sight. I sat down next to the door since there is a little roof over it for shade. I took out my bologna sandwich and ate it. I realized there was a note inside my lunch bag. I read it.

_Here's your lunch. I hope you'll have a great day at school. Remember, new beginnings give a you a start on a new road to happiness. -Love, Uncle Martin._

I stuff the note into my pocket. I remember when dad said that to me. "Well, so far I'm having a bumpy road to happiness," I mumbled to myself. I continue to eat my lunch and stare at the blue sky in silence.

(At Home)

When I came home I saw Uncle Martin typing on his computer in his room. I went up to him. "Hi," he practically jumped out of his seat.

"Good gosh Xion! You should know better than to sneak up on me. You almost gave me a heart attack!" he sat back down on his chair.

I laughed. "Sorry."

He sighed. "Anyway, did you have fun on your first day of school?" he looked me straight in the eye.

"Well, I can't really say fun per se," I headed to my room to change.

"Well, did you make any new friends?" he asked across the hall.

"…Nooooo," I came out wearing a shirt and shorts then I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a soda pop.

Uncle Martin came out of his room. "You hid your face didn't you?"

"I did not!" I said after I took a sip.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I did, but they were staring at me," I sat down on the couch. "I really do want to make new friends," I looked down at the green carpet.

He sat down next to me and pat my head. "Then speak up. Stop hiding in your shell. If you do you'll have no one," he said.

"I have you," he chuckled at my comment.

"I'll always be there for you, kiddo. Although it would be better if you made friends around your age," he stopped patting my head. " Your in a new place. Try to have fun. Come on. Do it for your ol' uncle…and do it for your parents."

"I'll try. For you and mom and dad," I said softly.

"There ya go! Hey, maybe you can find love," he said smiling.

"I doubt that," I drank my soda.

"You never know. Next thing you know a friend might be your true love then you both realize that you guys were made for each other and all this drama happens," he continued to smile.

(A/N: He pretty much summarizes the whole story XD)

I stopped drinking and finally looked at him. " You really should lay off reading romance novels," I finally smiled and laughed. He laughed with me.

(Three days later)

It's been three days and I haven't made any friends yet. I still keep hiding my face and I still don't speak that much. Although today was rather different. It was morning recess and I was heading for my locker. I felt someone was…following me. I must be having an off day. I shrugged it off and opened my locker. Then suddenly I feel a presence behind me. Huh, that kinda explains the shadow looming over me…Wait, what! I freeze. Maybe if I stand still this creep will go away. Yeah, I know it sounds pretty stupid but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Boo!" the figure shouted in my ear.

"GahAAHHHH!" I jumped in surprise. I turned around to see two figures laughing and pointing at me. One has spikey red hair while he other has spikey yellow hair.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious! Just like old times, right Xion?" the spikey red head said this as if we were friends. He was smiling.

"That was not cool! Don't worry Xion, Axel really is an ass, am I right?" he was trying to be nice but him laughing wasn't really helping.

"If I'm an ass then why are you still laughing Roxas?" the red head said. While the blonde was clutching his stomach probably from the pain of laughing.

I just stood there and stared at them as if they were crazy. Wait a minute…I registered their names. "Axel?" I looked at him. "Roxas?" then I looked at the other.

"What, you forgot about us already, Xion. My name is Axel and this is Roxas. We're best friends. Got it memorized?" he said this very slowly then smirked.

Wait a minute. That stupid catch phrase with that all knowing smirk. "Oh my gosh! It is you guys!" Before they could say anything I gave them a huge hug.

"Oh, _now_ she remembers us." Axel laughed along with Roxas.

"It's great to see you guys!" I continued to hug them.

"It's great to see you too, Xion…but I…can't breathe," Roxas couldn't speak.

I quickly let both of them go. "Sorry," I smiled.

"We had no idea that you were moving here. You having fun so far?" Roxas asked.

I was happy to see that Roxas still cares about me (as a friend) even though I moved away since middle school. "To be honest, no," I continued to smile because my best friends are standing in front of me.

"Are you alright Xion?" Axel's face turned serious.

"…I'm fine," I lied even though they can see right through it.

"Stop lying. We don't need any of that bullshit," he looked at me. I was taken aback.

"Axel," Roxas glared at him. Then looked at me with worry. "We read about what happened to your parents, Xion. Me and Axel have been really worried about you. Please, just tell us the truth."

"I…I'm trying to move on. I really do miss them. I'm living with Uncle Martin," I begin to cry. Roxas puts his hand on my shoulder while Axel walks toward me then he started patting my head. If the hallways were full of students I would have just sucked it up but since it was recess the halls were practically empty. I cried my heart out. When I ran out of tears I smiled at them. "Thank you. I feel kind of bad that you guys always worry about me, though."

"Don't worry about it," Roxas smiled.

"Since you're having a rough start on this new school why don't you sit with us during lunch? We can introduce you to our friends," Axel smiled again. The bell rang.

I smiled back. "I really do appreciate the offer but I think I want to be alone for today. Maybe next time," I gather my things and waved goodbye and they waved back.

"Alright, take your time," Roxas was still worried but continued to smile.

"Next time for sure! Alright, Xion?" Axel yelled across the hall.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

(Lunch Time)

I sighed. I had a perfectly good chance of making friends today but I really wanted to be alone right now. I was heading to the roof to eat my lunch when Principal Xemnas stopped me. "Ms. Aros, there is a matter I would like to speak with you about," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, but he probably couldn't see it because I'm wearing my favorite black hat. "Um, alright."

"I've read your school records, and all the teachers at the previous schools you attended said that you are an excellent student with excellent grades," he said.

"Okay, but what's that got to do with me?" I asked.

He crossed his arms. "Well, I have a student that's been having trouble with most of her classes. I would like you to tutor her," he looked at me.

Huh? He wants me to tutor someone? I don't really want to. "Sir, I'm not so sure. I don't think I'd be the best tutor," I said. Well, that surprised me. I actually told him my opinion.

"Nonsense. I think you would make an excellent tutor. All you have to do is help her study with the classes she has trouble with. It would be best if you tutored her after school in the library or at your house or hers during the weekends," he paused. "Meet me in my office to discuss it further." he turned around and left.

Before I could even respond he disappeared. I sighed. He didn't even ask if I wanted to do it. Oh well, maybe by tutoring this girl I can make a new friend. That would be so swell.

(After School)

I knocked on his door. I hear an immediate respond. "Come in."

I entered his office. "Principal Xemnas you said you wanted to talk about…" I noticed that someone else was inside the office and I just completely shut my mouth. Maybe I interrupted something.

"Ah yes. Xion this is Kairi Hart, but I'm sure you already know her since you two are in the same homeroom," he looked at me then to her. "Since you are having trouble with your classes I asked Xion to tutor you. She's a very intelligent girl."

So her name is Kairi. Pretty name. I see her sometimes but I mostly see her with a book in her hand or in front of her face. I'm starting to figure out that her reading had something to do with her grades.

"W-why all this trouble? I mean come on! I know I'm not the only one with bad grades," she started to protest.

"You were once the best in your class, but seeing one of my best student almost failing the school officials have said how ill mannered I have become about not caring about the students and school," he said to her. I just stood there.

"But-"

"This is a prestigious school ," his voice boomed. I actually winced. It's a good thing my hat is covering my face. If it didn't you'd see fear written all over it. "I really do care about the students and this school. I don't want this school to become a mockery to the officials. Xion will be tutoring you after school and at home until your grades are good enough. Do I make myself clear?" His voice is stern.

"Sir, I-" he gave Kairi a cold stare. I'm pretty sure that his cold stare scared me as much it did to her. "Yes, sir."

He smiled. Even his smile is creepy. "Good. You may leave."

Me and Kairi exited his office. When I looked at her she seemed to be in deep thought. I looked at her expression and I could tell there was stress, worry, and…sadness? I'm not sure. "Um…" I spoke. It seemed to catch her attention.

"Oh, hey," she said.

"…"

"…"

Okay I got her attention but only lead to and awkward silence. Argh! I hate it when something like this happens. I try to start a conversation again but she beat me to it. "Looks like you're stuck with me. I hope you can put up with me," she jokingly said.

When I heard her comment I faintly smiled. I thought of how much fun and trouble I got with Roxas and Axel. "Don't worry. I put up with people much more worse than you," I said.

She was taken aback by my comment. Oh, no. Did I offend her? Maybe speaking up wasn't such a good idea, but then I noticed her laugh. Wait, she's laughing? "Don't get your hopes up."

I smiled. I'm beginning to think I can get along with her. She seems nice. "We'll see," Yay! I finally made a conversation.

Maybe we can become friends.

Author's Note: Sorry if Xion's personality wasn't what you'd expected. I really am happy about the reviews. The reviews were the reason why I kept continuing this story. Oh, by the way I might start a new fic. It's a Kairi/Yuffie fic. I said MIGHT. Don't get your hopes up. It's more humorous and they're both in high school. Please tell me your opinions and I'd be happy to receive some advice as well. Please review and the next chapter might come the end of this week or beginning of next week.


	4. Becoming Friends

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry if I took a bit long to update. I'm starting school soon and I'm just trying to get things ready. I'm actually looking forward to school again. I'm not really thrilled about getting chemistry class though, but I can't wait to start another activity in Anime Club! I'm so glad they have that club in school. It's the only reason why I love to stay after school (laughs.) I've been winging this chapter in my head and this is the chapter I find most difficult so far. I hope it turns out okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. They belong to Square Enix.

"You're actually getting tutored?" Sora and Riku asked rather loudly.

I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you guys? Yes, I'm getting tutored," I continued to read on Sora's couch.

"I'm not sure what's more surprising. The fact that you're getting tutored or that the new kid is tutoring you," Riku said this so casually while he channel surfed.

"Her name is Xion," I snapped. "She's not called the New Kid."

"Er, right," he was taken a back.

A few hours ago after that surprising office summoning, Xion told me she will begin to tutor me tomorrow after school in the library. She's actually nice once you cut the awkward tension.

"Wow. I didn't really imagine you'd actually get tutored, Kairi. You're usually the one that gets the highest grades in class," Sora hesitated a bit before asking the next question. "Did you tell your mom about it?"

"Yeah…I did," I closed my book. "She wasn't mad or anything … she just told me to do my best and not cause any trouble, but I'm not so sure. I feel kind of guilty for not doing my best. I really did think she would be mad," Sora and Riku gave me a sympathetic look.

I open my book and the conversation ended. I left out the part where she drank a whole bottle of liquor after I told her this. My mom works so hard and all I'm doing is reading and flunking my classes. You know what? I'm going to start doing my best and take this tutoring thing seriously.

School was alright, but I would have enjoyed it even more if I had money to buy another book. No! I promised myself I would take my education seriously. Mr. Vexen reminded me again about the chemistry test next week. Sheesh, I get it already. Stop reminding me every freaking day.

During lunch Axel and Roxas told me about their attempt of trying to convince Xion to eat with us during lunch but to no avail. It was just me and them sitting at our table. Everyone else was probably busy doing other things. Since Axel and Roxas are friends with her might as well ask about her. Also for some reason they seem really worried about her. Maybe something happened.

"Can you guys tell me a bit about Xion?" I asked. They both looked at me. "Since she's tutoring me might as well know about her."

"Hmm. Well," Roxas started. "She looks stoic and cold on the outside, but truth be told she's just actually shy and she just has difficulty interacting with other people and expressing her feelings."

I nod. "Hmm. Very interesting."

"That's one of the reasons why she hides her face with a hat or hood," Axel continued for him. "You should have seen her when we first met," he smiled thinking for a moment.

"Go on."

"I think it would be better if you asked her yourself," Roxas said while he throws his lunch away.

"Why?" I asked as I also threw my lunch away.

"It might make her more expressive. Sharing about those memories might help her make you guys friends."

"Alright. I'll ask her about it and see how it goes," I said. Having all this new information about Xion makes me think differently about her.

It was after school and I already took a seat at the library all the way in the back. I was looking around the aisles taking books out reading a bit then putting them right back where they belong, but I did take a mystery genre book to the table. I walked back waiting for Xion.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she takes a seat across from me. She's still wearing the hat from yesterday. I can't really tell if she's embarrassed because of the hat.

"It's fine," I smile.

She was quiet for a moment. "Um, yeah. Anyway, Mr. Vexen heard I'd be tutoring you so he told me to focus on chemistry first, since you have a test soon," she took out several books from her bag.

She began explaining to me about how each chemical reacts and why they react to certain things. She really reminds me of myself…when I was still happy about school. I used to pay attention in class, always take notes, and never forget to do my homework.

I sighed. I thought Roxas and Axel told me she was the quiet type. She's talking none stop about all these equations. I brought out the library book and began reading it. I was on my fifth page when Xion finally noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Stop…" she says. It was barely audible.

"What did you say?" I say, putting down the book.

"Stop reading…" she pauses looking down to the carpet. "Stop reading and pay attention."

Axel told me something before we left the cafeteria. He told me to try and make conversation with Xion, that way she can try to be more open and break out of her shell, and also try to make her take out the hood or hat. He said that was how him and Roxas made her more open. A conversation? Hmm.

"I'll stop reading," I simply said.

She looks up and I think she gave a sigh of relief. "But," I continue. She froze.

"I'll stop reading but only if you take your hat off," I leaned back in my chair crossing my arms waiting.

"But…" she looked at me for a second then looked at the carpet again before finally taking her hat off. Her face appeared to be rather flushed with embarrassment, which I think is because she hardly interacts with other people. She looked rather cute with that expression on her face.

I smiled, uncrossing my arms. "Good. It's better to talk to someone if you can see their faces, you know," she put her hat on the table, making me notice that the number '14' was sewed on to the side of the hat.

"Why's there a number fourteen sewed on to your hat?" I asked tilting my head.

"Oh…" she seemed to hesitate before finally answering. "My mother sewed it on. I always thought it was my lucky number as a child… My mom made this hat for me as a kid but it was too big. I had to wait until it fit me perfectly…" her voice trailed off.

I shouldn't push her too hard about her personal life. "Alright. So anyway, can you tell me the main topics on the test?" I asked reaching for the science book. She then began to explain.

It was about 4:50 when my tutoring finally finished. It wasn't all that bad. I stood up and stretched while Xion gathered her things. "Hey, you're friends with Roxas and Axel, right?" my question caught her off guard but she regained composure as I relaxed and sat down in my chair.

"Yes. Why, do you know them?" she asked still standing in front of me.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Their my friends, as well. They told me some things about you," as I said this, her expression was a blank stare but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes had a very curious gleam, like a child seeing a new toy and wanting to see how it works.

"What did they tell you?" she slightly fidgeted, probably thinking that Axel told me personal things about her.

"They told me that you're just a shy person," I gave her a knowing smile then continued. "A shy girl having a difficult time expressing her emotions. That's all they said about you but from their tone of voice I could tell they care about you," I studied her expression. Wait a minute… is she blushing?

She gave a tired sigh. "They always look out for me. I'm always giving them trouble and yet they'll be by my side in an instant… I'm such a selfish person," her voice turned hollow at the last two words.

Her response was not what I expected. It made me… angry. I have know idea why, but I found myself standing up, fists clenched, teeth gritted. "What are you talking about?" she took a step back, surprised by my harsh tone. "You're not selfish. I hardly know you but I know you're a very kind person," my eyes locked with hers. "You should be grateful that there are people that care about you."

Her face gave me mixed emotions. "I…I'm sorry," she apologized.

I felt my body eased up when she apologized. Why is she apologizing? I sighed. "Look, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that you seem very nice and someone like you shouldn't feel sad. That's all."

Xion seemed to be studying my expression before finally speaking. "Thank you," her voice was soft as she smiled at me.

"Y-your welcome," I replied. W-what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so flustered. My heart is racing and I don't know why.

I pushed the thoughts away and cleared my throat. "Are you walking home?" I asked while I stuffed all of my books and papers in my bag.

"Um, yeah. Why?" she didn't seem sad or mad anymore but instead gave me a poker face.

"Good. We can walk together," I stood up and walked to the door motioning her to follow me.

We quietly walked down the road together. Oh, I totally forgot to ask how she met Axel and Roxas. Might as well ask now. "Xion, how exactly did you become friends with Axel and Roxas?"

For the first time, she didn't feel hesitant about answering. "Hmm. Well," she started, "I was ten years old at the time. I had nothing better to do so I went out for a walk at the park. While walking I saw a boy around my age riding a skate board," she paused and looked at me.

"Roxas," I didn't ask, I simply stated.

She nodded before continuing again. "Roxas was going full speed and I didn't have time to move away. We collided and we both got a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. I started to cry but Roxas began to apologize over and over and then helped me up," she paused again. I finally noticed her smiling.

"Go on."

"Just then a boy with red spikey hair came along . He was a year older than us."

I smiled too. "Axel."

She giggled. I thought that was the most adorable giggle I ever heard. "He began telling jokes to make me and Roxas happy. Y'know, to lighten the mood. After that they made me follow them to an ice cream shop and introduced me to a flavor called sea-salt ice cream. Ever since then, the three of us have always been best friends and always eating that same ice cream," she finished her story and was now deep in thought.

I laughed because of how silly and fascinating it was that, that event caused them to become best friends. "They still care about you."

She laughed with me. I'm glad she's becoming open with me. "I know. So, about the tutoring tomorrow. What time? Also do you want to study in your house?"

"I have work early in the morning so maybe around noon. I think it's best that I study in your house, if it's okay with you," I hesitated before continuing. "My home isn't the best working environment."

She looked at me for a moment before grabbing a piece of paper and writing down her address and giving it to me. "I'm pretty sure my uncle will be okay with this. I have to go this way now. It was really nice talking to you, Kairi," she waved goodbye still smiling.

I smiled and waved goodbye to her. When I got home I was still smiling from ear to ear. I found my mom sleeping on the couch, television still on, which made my smile turn to a frown . I turned the television off and went to my room.

**Xion's POV**

After waving goodbye to Kairi I began to think about what just happened today. Tutoring was alright, nothing too bad. Kairi seemed like a very interesting girl. She wasn't bad or anything, she's actually a nice person. She expresses her thoughts and emotions. I really was surprised when she told me that someone as nice as me shouldn't be sad.

I entered my home when my uncle snapped me out of my dazed state. "How was the tutoring?"

"It actually went pretty well," I threw my bag on the carpet and slumped on the couch turning on the tv.

He had an eyebrow raised. "Really? Does that mean you made a new friend?"

"No, but I think we're close to becoming friends," I flipped through the channels, "Um, is it okay if me and Kairi do the tutoring here?"

He smiled. "Of course! If it means helping you make a friend, then yes," he continued to read his book before asking, "What time?"

"Around noon."

"What kind of girl is Kairi?"

"Well… she isn't what I expected. She really is a nice person but she is also opinionated."

"I see. Sounds like a very interesting person," he closed his book, "I'm going out to the store to buy a few things. Anything you need?"

I shook my head. "Alright then. If there's anything you need you know my number," he left.

I turned off the television, pulled out my cell phone and dialed Roxas' number. It rang a couple of times before I heard an answer.

"Hello?" Roxas answered.

"Hi, Roxas. It's me."

"Oh, hey Xion! How was the tutoring? Kairi didn't like snap at you or anything, did she?" Roxas asked.

I chuckled. "Tutoring was actually great. Kairi didn't actually snap at me," I laid down on the couch.

I could hear him chuckle in the receiver. "She spoke out her opinions, didn't she?"

"Yup…"

"So what do you think of Kairi?"

"Hmm. Kairi seems like a very intelligent person. I'm not really sure why she needs tutoring though," Roxas grew quiet when I said this. Okay there must be a reason why she needs tutoring and I think Roxas knows.

"What else do you think of her?" he finally asked.

"Um, she's really a great person to talk to. She's really nice."

"I told you that she's a nice girl. So, you're going to tutor her tomorrow?"

"Yeah. That's all I called to say."

"Axel hey-" I hear fumbling on the phone.

"Aww. Is that all you came to say? Axel is sad," Axel said.

"Haha. Very funny. Anyway can you guys tell me about Kairi?"

"Well, Kairi is-" fumbling again.

"Geez Axel! Anyway Kairi was uh… once very passionate about her education, but recently she hasn't been doing so good at school."

"Why?"

Roxas became quiet before Axel took the phone and answered, "It's better if she explains it to you. It's really a personal problem."

"Oh. I see. Well, it was nice talking to you guys. See you later."

"Xion you better eat with us at school next time even if it means dragging you there," Axel jokingly said.

"Axel…" I could hear Roxas sound a bit peeved by him forcing me to eat with them.

"I'll try. Bye."

"Bye," they both said in unison.

I turned off my phone and laid down in my bed. "Kairi sure sounds like a very interesting person," that was the last thing I mumbled before I drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Sorry guys. Since I'm starting school in just a few days I won't be very active on FF. I want good grades so I can go to an anime convention called Kawaii Con. To go to said convention I have to get said good grades. Half of my friends went this year and the year before that. I didn't go yet (sob). I asked them to buy me a KH doujin (not the gross graphic kinds) but they said they weren't selling any. How can that be! Anyway I live relatively close to the convention, about an hour on plane. If you figure out where Kawaii Con is then you might know what state I live on. (Yay! A game) Don't worry I'll try to update as much as I can. Hope to see my reviewers soon. Bye, bye!


	5. Friends

Author's Note: Yay! I'm finally updating. I was supposed to update last week but I had to type a journal and had to help my sis with her project. I'm very busy because of school but I always have time to comment and favorite stories. Anyway, this is when Kairi gets tutored by Xion at her house. The books that are mentioned in this chapter are made up. I apologize if there are books with the same title. They are purely coincidental. Blah, blah… read the A/N at the end. It has more info.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters except Uncle Martin XD

I was setting everything up for tutoring in the living room. After I was finished I turned to my Uncle Martin. "Don't embarrass me, okay?"

He gave me an innocent look. "Why would I do that?" he chuckled. "Don't worry I won't be here."

"You won't?"

"I have a meeting with my editor. We're discussing about the new book I'm making," he grabbed his keys getting ready to go when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" I opened the door seeing Kairi standing in my front door. She smiled which for some reason bothered me just like when she smiled at me during the library. "Come in."

"You have a nice house. It's slightly bigger than my home," she said looking around.

"Thanks."

I think she was about to say 'your welcome' when suddenly her eyes grew wide. I turned around to look at what she's looking at only to find her staring at my uncle.

"Oh, this is my uncle," I said trying not to sound nervous.

My uncle smiled and held out his hand. "Hello, nice to meet you Kairi. My name is-"

Kairi cut him off. "Your Martin Conry!" she exclaimed shaking his hand very violently.

"Why yes I am," he chuckled. He didn't even feel uncomfortable although he did rub his hand which looked slightly sore.

I looked at her then to my uncle in confusion. "How do you know him?"

"He's one of my favorite authors! He wrote Out Town, Subway, Tomorrow We Stand, which is by far my favorite book. The descriptions are on the spot making you feel like you're there and the characters are so cool and mysterious. I can't believe he's your uncle!" she looked like jumping for joy.

I giggled at how she looked . She looked like a child meeting Santa Clause at the shopping mall. She noticed my giggle and her face turned red while she looked at the carpet.

Uncle Martin laughed loudly. "Nice to know that I have fans in this town. Anyway I have to go meet my editor. I'll come back before dinner. See you later. It's nice to meet you Kairi," he said half way out the door.

Kairi finally looked up with an embarrassed smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you too," uncle closed the door and left.

I sat down on the couch and Kairi followed, her face still red. There was an awkward silence. I finally spoke. "That was… interesting," I said slowly looking at her.

She gave another embarrassed smile. "Sorry. He's just one of my favorite authors."

I actually smiled back. "Wow. I didn't know he was that famous."

She nodded. "His books are incredible. He even won an award. I can't even believe that _the_ Martin Conry is actually your uncle," she sounded amazed.

"I know my uncle wrote books but I didn't actually think they were _that_ popular. I should read some of his books when I have the time."

"Yeah you really should." she smiled encouragingly. I couldn't help but smile at her as well.

"Alright. Why don't we start where we left off yesterday? I think we're still on the Periodic Table, am I right?" I took out the chemistry book and began looking at chapter 5.

"Yeah, you were explaining about combining elements to create other elements," Kairi took out her notes and showed it to me.

I looked over her notes and was very surprised and impressed at the same time. Her notes were well organized and the main ideas were all highlighted. Roxas and Axel weren't kidding when they said she is-I mean was a straight A student. She's very smart. Why would she even need a tutor? Then I remembered what Axel said. He said it was a personal matter.

"Hey, Xion are you alright?" Kairi asked, snapping me out of my flashback.

"Uh, y-yeah. Just spaced out for awhile. Eheheh…" I rubbed the back of my head. My face must be red as a beet.

She tilted her head with a puzzled expression on her face. She stared at me for a few seconds before shrugging and continuing her work.

XXX

I was explaining something when I realized Kairi wasn't paying attention, again. I sighed mentally and looked at her. She was staring at me.

"Why…why are you staring at me?" I was actually surprised that I even spoke without my mind telling me what to say.

"Hm? Well…" she put a finger on her lips thinking for a moment then looking at me again. "It's just that Roxas and Axel told me you were always the quiet one. Yet you talk like a well oiled machine when you're tutoring me."

"Oh…well I er…"I was slightly surprised. She's really observant.

"Sorry if it bothers you. We can just ignore it-"

"N-no," I started which really surprised me. I wanted to stop but I continued. "I'm not really one for…socializing. When it comes to things that people think are trivial and boring I just talk right away knowing they won't question me. I guess it's my way of …avoiding people."

Kairi just stared at me for what felt like hours until she closed her book. "It would really make your life better if you made some friends…" she said her voice tailing off.

"Y-yeah. I guess we're done. Come to my house again tomorrow at the same time so we can review for your test." I gathered my things and headed to put them back in my room.

"Is it alright if I see your room? I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious," she asked almost hesitantly.

I tilted my head giving her an incredulous look. She looked somewhat embarrassed by the request but it looked as though she were trying to know me better. The thought crossed me and I gave a faint smile. "Sure," she followed me to my room and her eyes widened when she saw it.

She took a few more steps forward studying my room. She was quiet for a moment until she spoke. "I really didn't expect your room to look like…this."

Huh? What's wrong with my room. It was just a simple bedroom. I had a bed fit for two people that had light blue bed sheets and a medium sized table next to the right side of the door a small lamp on top with a chair for me to do my homework on. My closet wasn't really that big, but it did have dark clothing. I had a window with a great view of the town, it also has dark blue curtains. Also my room was practically covered with photographs I've taken over the years.

I began to fidget. "I-Is my room really that bad?"

"Oh! No, no I meant it in a good way," she said. "It just looks so peaceful…well except the flood of photos," she chuckled and I did as well. She then began to examine my photos. "Wow, did you take all of these pictures yourself?" she looked really impressed.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I stole all of them from the art gallery," I gave her my famous poker face.

She looked shocked but then I began to laugh. "I was kidding," she sighed. "But I really did take these pictures."

"You scared me! But wow these are amazing," she then looked at the rest of the photos in the room. "Are they your parents?" she pointed at the picture on the table.

I was quiet for a moment before finally answering. "Yeah, that picture was taken when I moved to Radiant Garden a 2 years ago."

"But your living with Mart- I mean your uncle. Why? Where are they?" she asked giving me a curious look.

I inhaled sharply. My parents aren't really a topic I dwell on but I surprisingly began to talk. "They…they're not here."

"Oh? Where are they?"

"…I mean they aren't _here_ anymore."

"What do you mean they-" she stopped mid sentence eyes widened finally realizing what I meant and looked down at the carpet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I shook my head. "I know. You were just curious," I sighed sitting at the edge of my bed looking down before I continued. "My family always moved because of my father's profession. I didn't make many friends but I did stay in Twilight Town for a few years when I met Roxas and Axel," I inhaled and exhaled rather loudly. "My uncle is really like a father to me. Every time my parents are out to work he would call me just to say hi," I smiled softly at the thought but then soon felt tears welling up in my eyes. "W-we were supposed to move again but my family thought they would drop me to uncle Martin's place for awhile so I could have some fun like a normal teenager so while I stayed here their plane it…" no sound came after that. I suddenly realized I was crying and also realized Kairi was sitting right next to me consoling me by rubbing my back.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to your parents," she continued to rub my back. If someone else had said that I wouldn't have believed them. It's just the right thing to say in a situation like this but when Kairi said this…I actually believed her. It was like she felt the same way. I then told her about how I felt about my parents and she just kept quiet just listening not interrupting or never saying to stop crying. All she did was console me.

I'm not sure how long I cried but it was getting dark and when I no longer could produce tears I finally looked at Kairi. She smiled softly at me and I realized I was holding on to her. I quickly let go embarrassed but she just gave a soft chuckle but then looked at me.

"I actually know how you feel…" she started. I looked at her wondering what she meant. "…My dad died when I was ten. He…he died in a car accident. That was the most I ever cried in my life…but I had friends. Friends that helped me through it. My mother helped too…" her voice was low but soft. "I'm lucky to have my friends and my mom. They can help you move on. That's why I'm helping you move on too."

"Does that mean we're…friends?"

She smiled. "Of course. I've been trying to become your friend ever since Principal Xemnas told me you were my tutor."

Feeling touched I was about to thank her when her stomach growled loudly. "Erm…" she smiled sheepishly and I giggled.

"It's about time for dinner anyway. Come on I'll get you something to eat," she followed me to the kitchen.

She sat down on the chair while I took a chicken plate lunch and put it in the microwave. She raised her eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked.

"Didn't you cook anything?"

"Uh, no. Me and my uncle can't cook to save our lives. We depend on microwavable food or take outs," I explained.

"You guys survive on _that?_ I'm pretty good at cooking. Maybe I can cook for you guys sometime."

I smiled. "That would be great," the food finished heating up and I took it out of the microwave and put a piece of chicken on both our plates. "Tomorrow we're going to review what you learned."

"Alright. Hey, do you wanna hang out after you help me review?"

"Hmm," I thought for a moment. "Where?"

"Oh, just to the mall then to the local library to pick up a book., that's all."

"I don't know…" I said hesitantly.

This time she looked annoyed. "Come on! I'm trying to give you an opportunity to have a normal teenage life and you are just going to turn it down. I am going to help you out of this my friend. Next thing you know you'll be shopping clothes all on your own."

I pout. "Alright already! Just stop treating me like a kid. I'll go."

She smiled brightly. "Great! Give me your phone so we can get each other's numbers."

I took out my phone and gave it to her. She took out her phone and when I saw it I immediately bugged out. "Your phone looks so old!" I blurted out but then quickly covered my mouth.

I thought she was going to snap at me for making fun of her phone but instead she laughed. "Yeah, I know. I don't really have enough money to buy a new phone or should I say the 'ghetto phone' or 'dinosaur' just as my call it," we exchange numbers.

"Well it's getting late. I should get going," she gathered her things.

"You going to be okay walking alone?"

"Yeah. The sun is setting so it's not getting that dark," she opened the door. "See you tomorrow, Xion!" I waved back smiling.

I hardly knew Kairi and yet I spilled out all of my feelings about my parents to her. What was so special about her that made me this way? It took a few days for me to spill out my feelings to my uncle but for her it was just one day.

What was so special about the girl named Kairi Hart?

Author's Note: I didn't check my email in a _long_ time so I was really surprised that quite a lot of people faved my story or alerted it. I'm so happy, thanks. I have silent readers, wouldn't it be great if one of them reviewed so I can feel motivated to type but really your reviews motivate me to continue this story. Oh and the scene about Kairi's phone that's what my friends really called my phone. Seriously, it looks so old looking XD Okay, here's the thing…after this chapter I am no longer winging it. Wow, that was tough to type (laughs) but yeah. Chapters will be more descriptive and will be more longer (except the next chapter it's relatively short) but that means my updates will be slower. To tell you the truth this story was supposed to be about 10 chaps long but ideas kept popping in my head at the most random times. Now it's (I think) more than 15 chaps long or even more. THANK THE COFFEE! One more thing I forgot to add during the second chapter, Roxas and Namine are cousins. I didn't want them to be siblings because then Namine would have also been good friends with Xion but that would have ruined her trying to be friends with other people…does that make sense? (nervous laugh) Sooo… did you guys figure out what state I live in yet? The hint was Kawaii Con last chapter. Tell you what, the first person to guess what state I live in correctly will get a short preview of a chapter far far long the story. Just don't expect me to reply right away though. R&R please!


	6. Note To My Readers

Author's Note: Attention! I have news for you guys. (This was supposed to be at the A/N in chapter six but I couldn't wait.) I have good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news because I want to end this note with good news. Ahem. So, I am possibly failing chemistry and math… mostly math. I'm taking some time off on FF so I can improve my grades. I'm so sorry! (and sorry to Neko03, I'm sorry I can't finish that _thing_ yet, but I will… eventually.) Now the good news. If you guys recently looked at my profile, at the end you will see a section called 'My Stories I Posted' and there is a story called Desperate to the Point. I will be starting this story. As in, I will post this soon after I post chapter 6. My brain can't focus on one thing for to long…maybe that's why I'm failing. (laughs nervously) I want to take a short break from this story and start on Desperate to the Point. Yes, it's yuri and yes it's Xion/Kairi fic, and yes it involves Xion dressing up as a boy. Their personalities are almost the complete opposite of 'I Don't Need You, I Think' Xion is very um… goth? She speaks her mind and, whoops! Almost gave a spoiler there! Kairi is still independent like in this story but she isn't very good at interacting with other people she doesn't know so… she's a bit shy or quiet, I think. Vanitas also has a part of the story. That's all I'm telling you about the new story. One last thing before I close this A/N. At school we had a t-shirt design contest for Anime Club. Guess who won… ME! Yay, I feel so happy! My prize… a free t-shirt. Yeah, not really the best prize but whatever. I also won last year, too! (and no, I was not the only one who submitted a design) Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience but I won't abandon this story. Hope to see you guys soon.


	7. To the Mall!

A/N: Turned out to be a longer chapter than I thought. The songs mentioned here are real and should be credited to their respected owners. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters except Uncle Martin and this story. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Tetusya Nomura.

"Whew! I'm finally done with my review," I sighed closing my books and stuffing them in my bag.

I was at Xion's house again and just finished reviewing my notes for my chemistry test on Tuesday. I actually had fun studying which is extremely strange. Maybe because I made a new friend or because I had a good night sleep. Either way I had fun. Xion cleaned up the table and put her books in her room. She came out, "So when are we going to the mall?"

I checked my phone and I looked at my messages. Sora texted me saying, "Kai me and Riku r alrdy in Narnia! Hurry up!" Typical Sora. I looked at Xion, " You should get ready."

She nodded thinking I was checking the time. She went to her room and changed then went out and locked the door. "All set?" "Yup!"

We began to walk to the mall which wasn't very far. Oh by the way I didn't really mention to Xion that I was going to meet up with Sora and Riku because, well she needs more friends and if I told her she would have probably tried to hatch an escape plan or cling on to me in fear, I guess.

I begin to see the TT (Twilight Town) Mall. "Wow! I've never seen a mall this big!" Xion shouted as we went inside. It was two stories and had many stores the food court was on the second floor. There was also a huge fountain smack dab in the middle of the mall and a stage across from it.

I gave her a puzzled look, "Wa? You've been to Radiant Garden. From what I've heard their mall was much bigger than this."

"Well yeah, but... I wasn't really good with crowds. To tell you the truth I didnt really like that city. It was always too noisy and there were many rude people. I wandered around the city and took photos," she looked around. " I was actually more interested in the mini shops in the street than the huge retail stores."

"Huh. Yeah this mall is a bit more on the relaxing side," I scanned the area and couldn't find Sora or Riku. "Hey, Xion. Sit with me by the fountain," she gave me a puzzled look but complied.

"So um why are we just sitting here?"

"Just wait for it." I plainly said.

"Wait for wha-" she was cut off by a really loud voice.

"KAIRI! HEY KAIRI!," I could see Sora running towards us and Riku not too far behind. "KAIRI OVER HERE!" he waved.

"DAMMIT SORA! YOU'RE BEING TOO DAMN NOISY! YOU'RE ATTRACTING TOO MUCH ATTENTION," Riku yelled back in the same booming voice attracting unwanted attention

People began looking at us giving us funny looks. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. I contemplated on how I still survived after all these years with those two. "Here comes the headache," I muttered.

"Uh," Xion looked really freaked out.

Sora walked up to Xion and stared at her studying her rather contently until breaking into a huge smile, "Hi! You must be Xion," he shook Xion's hand. "I'm Kairi's friend, Sora! You spell it as S-O-R-A." Well that was a lovely first impression.

"Um hello?" she said not thinking of what else to say. Can't blame her. I would be freaked out too if I met Sora for the first time if he introduced himself that way, which he didn't thankfully for me.

Riku stepped up and smirked, "Name's Riku. Also best friend of Kairi. You spell my name as...," his eyes widened, "WTF?"

"Huh?" we said in unison. Riku pointed behind us. We turned around to see Demyx a friend and classmate of mine standing on the stage starting to 'rock out' and play his actually good music on his guitar while head banging. He finished the song what I would later find out was called Right Now by SR-71.

"YEAH!" he then began to play a good cover of Green Day's song Basket Case.

"Yeah! Go Demyx!" Sora cheered.

"WOOT! WOOT!" Riku began to fist pump.

They would have embarassed me but I looked at Xion and she surprisingly looked like she was enjoying it. She even began to bob her head and tap her foot to the beat. I smiled and began cheering for him. A crowd was soon forming and Demyx now had a full audience. That was until security was called in.

" THANKS FOLKS! I'll BE HERE ALL WEEK! HOPEFULLY!" Demyx grinned, slung his guitar on his shoulder and then jumped crowd booed but slowly dissappeared. The security personnel was talking to him.

"Ouch. Looks like Demyx is in trouble," Riku said but still had a smile on his face.

"Again," Sora said.

"Again?" Xion asked. "How could he get in trouble? He was awesome! His covers were amazing," Xion smiled and looked giddy with excitement which shocked me, Sora and Riku but they quickly grinned.

"He was..." she finally realized us staring at her and she looked down embarassed.

"Wow Xion I didn't know you were a fan of rock music," I said still grinning happy knowing I learned something new.

She smiled sheepishly, "Er, yeah. He played songs from bands that I liked. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sora asked.

"For being embarassing."

I then began to laugh loudly which gave me a few confused looks. "Embarassing? Those two were acting more like idiots and thats embarassing!"

"Hey!" They both shouted but laughed along. Xion then began to laugh as well.

"Yay! We learned something new about Xion," Sora gave her a thumbs up and Riku gave her his noogies. "Ow, hey!" I giggled at the scene. This actually worked out better than I thought. Xion is actually enjoying her time here.

We then see Demyx walking towards us. "Hey guys," he notices Xion. "What's up? I'm Demyx and your the new student at school right?" they shook hands.

"Yeah, I'm Xion Aros," Her poker face was back on. Aw, her face was cute awhile ago, wait that thought came out of nowhere.

He grinned. "So what did you guys think of my covers?"

"They were awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah. Xion especially liked them," Riku said smirking.

I entered the conversation just for fun. "She's a big fan!" I said also smirking.

Oh looks like Xion's face turned red. Heheheh. "Well, I er it was um... I-I liked it," she stammered.

Demyx's grin turned wider. " Really? Sweet! Since you're a big fan you can have the first CD with all the songs I covered with my band for free!"

"R-really? Thank you... Thanks!" she looked at the case and the front had his band name called Organization.

"Yup! Listen to it and tell me what you think tomorrow."

Xion nodded her smile not fading. But then I remembered, "Oh yeah, Demyx what did the security guard say?"

"Oh he said that I can't perform here anymore," he plainly said.

"What? No way," Riku said as he stared at him.

"Yes way. He said I was disrupting the peace, but he did say I could perform at the music store's fundraiser here if I requested."

"So did you?" Sora asked.

He smiled, "Guess who's performing next weekend!"

"NO WAY!" we all said in disbelief.

"YES WAY! They also said that if my band is good enough we could get a gig and perform there every weekend!" he checked his watch, "Whoa gotta go. See ya guys at school! Remember Xion tell me what you think of it!" He waved goodbye.

"Interesting start with the mall right Xion?" I asked.

She mumbled about not getting her camera and wishing she got a shot, "Yeah," she put the CD in her bag. "It's full of surprises," she said directing it at Sora and Riku and then on to me for a moment.

After that Xion began to get comfortable with us and we started shopping, well more like window shopping since I couldn't afford to buy anything other than food. Sora bought a hat that had a crown symbol design on it. How his huge spiky hair can fit in it we may never know. Riku bought a new controller for his Xbox 360 and even had an intense conversation with Xion about video games. She was enjoying the tour and looking at the different stores. She looks a lot more happier than I imagined. She was so much different than what I imagined when I first met her at school.

We were now at the food court. I was eating some fries and orange juice while Xion had a cheeseburger with Sprite. Sora the glutton he is had a double cheeseburger with large fries and a coke. Riku also had the same as Sora except without the fries.

I had a strange feeling in my stomach but that was probably just the food. I smiled at Xion. I then looked at the idiot duo and they seem to be having an eating contest. Sora looked like he was winning until he started to choke but quickly spitted out the food to his plate... Gross. Which made Riku the champ. I have weird best friends but hey you gotta love them.

XXX

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Sora and Riku waved and we left our seperate ways.

"I had fun," Xion said.

I chuckled, "What do you think of them?" I said as we walked to the library.

She thought for a moment hesitating, "Sora is very loud and can act a bit childish but he's a very nice guy and his childish personality kinda tells you he can be trusted and can always keep you in a good mood," I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Riku is, well he's tough and can be sarcastic but he's funny and is an all around good guy plus he likes video games." She giggled.

I then realized that I also didn't have this much fun in awhile. All I did was read books and work. Not to mention trying to stop my mom from passing out. I sighed mentally. Xion sensing my emo vibe began to look down.

"Hey, I was thinking about something else." I explained. "Just tired is all," I gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's go to the library. Unless you want to go home now."

She smiled and shook her head, "I still have time. So you're going to look for a book?"

"Yup, it's written by your uncle. The bookstore I usually go to doesn't seem to have it so I'm checking the library." we started to walk up a hill.

"Why don't you just ask him for the book? He can lend some books to you," she said while looking both ways then crossing the road.

"Really?" I said smiling. "But wouldn't it bother him though?"

"No he has copies of all his books. He also has a wide variety of other books so you can ask him to borrow some. He loves books as much as you do so as long as you don't lose the books or damage them he's okay with it."

"That's great!" I can see the local library up ahead. Wait, didn't I promise myself that I would focus on my school work? Ah whatever.

"Yeah so um why are we still going to the library?" she asked.

"I have to return a book I borrowed a few days ago." I hold the door for her and she thanks me and I follow.

The librarian was at the front desk. His name is Merlin he's an old man with small round glasses with a long white beard. He reminds me of one of those wise old elders from a village in the fantasy novels I read he also might look like a wizard. He smiled when she saw me, "Oh Kairi you're back already?"

I smiled back. He is very kind but can be a bit of a grouch sometimes but for good reasons, "I came here to return this book," I handed it to him and he began to type something on the computer but it began to beep. "Oh blasted computer!" he smacked the side of the screen it then restarted. "A password now?" he sighed. "What was it again?"

I tried my very best not to laugh because it would be totally rude and Xion seems to be doing the same. Poor guy. He's getting too old. I hope I won't be forgetful like him. I look at a paper on the desk and it would seem that he didn't need a password but a fingerprint scan instead. I told him this and he lightly smacked his forehead.

"My you are such an intelligent child. There should be more teenagers like you. Very responsible," he mused.

"Uh yeah I guess so," I'm not sure if intelligent and responsible is the best way to describe myself.

"So is there a book you would like to borrow? Oh," he finally noticed Xion behind me and smiled. "Hello, is she a friend of yours Kairi?"

"Yeah her name's Xion and I'm not borrowing a book today."

"Hello," again with the poker face?

Merlin continued to smile. "Ah yes Martin has told me about you."

Xion's face had a slight surprised expression but only I noticed this, "You know my uncle? What... what did he say about me?"

He chuckled, "I knew him when he was a young lad. When he was trying to be an aspiring author," he stroked his beard while walking down memory lane, "He would always come here and read. Very literate just like Miss Hart," he looked at me with a soft smile then faced Xion, "He would visit me from time to time and talked about good things about you. Last time I talked to him he was a bit meloncholy because of... well your parents," he gave Xion a sympathetic smile and I began to feel a pain in my chest just like before.

_'Daddy!'_

_'Kairi...'_

_'Daddy wake up! DADDY!'_

Xion's voice snapped me out of it, "I see."

Merlin thought for a moment, " Even with those events he was very glad that you'd be living with him," he smiled, "It's as if he was talking about having you as his daughter. You should be happy that there is someone out there looking out for you," Xion smiled and it looked like she was blushing.

Merlin gave a big grin then glanced at the clock, "My my, look at how the time passes by. It's getting late. I think it would be time for you young ladies to get home."

I was also surprised. It was almost six o' clock. Today was so much fun that I lost track of time, "Yeah we should be going. Bye Merlin," I waved and so did Xion.

"Yes, good bye. Oh and Xion tell Martin I said hello."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you."

We walked in comfortable silence and didn't ask Xion about her parents because it's really not my business to butt into her family matters. "I have to go this way now. Remember to review those notes because Monday will be the last day to study then your test will be on Tuesday," Xion said.

"Alright I will," I nodded waved at her then began to walk the other direction.

"And Kairi?"

I stopped then looked at her. "I had fun today. Thank you," she smiled with a faint blush on her face and again I had this funny feeling in my stomach just like at the mall.

I smiled softly, "No problem. We're friends after all. See you at homeroom tomorrow."

She smiled, "See you tomorrow," then we went our seperate ways. I still had this pain in my chest and now this feeling in my stomach.

Why is that?

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was deleted in my other computer so I got pissed. That and my grades at school have been slipping. When typing this chapter I realized it was way too long so I had to split it. Don't expect the next chapter soon. Originally Demyx wasn't supposed to show up at all in the story but I like him and I wanted a funny way of introducing him. The songs and bands that are mentioned throughout the story are my favorite bands and songs. So yea XD Please review!


	8. Welcome to the Group

A/N: One thing I would like to say *ahem* SUMMER VACATION! Enough said. There will be future pairings, but since I'm not good at writing yaoi couple they will be either straight or yuri pairings. Read the A/N at the end. This chapter contains some swearing.

Pairing: Eventual Kairi/Xion and other pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, things would be different. ALOT different.

**Xion's POV**

As I was walking up to the roof smiling and I thought of the wonderful weekend I had. I also heard from my uncle that Yuffie Kisaragi also attends Twilight High. Her family is friends with mine and she really does act like family, well she does tend to get annoying but she's really cheerful. Though I haven't seen her yet probably something about acting all ninja.

Saturday was fun when Kairi invited me to tag along to the mall. She also introduced me to her two best friends, Sora and Riku. Yeah, their introductions were...interesting. I was a bit mad that Kairi didn't mention inviting them but it wasn't bad at all. It was great!

Sora and Riku were very nice. Weird but still funny. Demyx is a funny guy. He knows good music when he hears it and he knows how to have fun. That I can respect. Merlin's a very nice old man. Very forgetful but I think that's just one of his funny unique quirks. Although after we left the library I noticed Kairi was a bit out of it.

Most people wouldn't notice but me being quiet and a loner made me more aware and observant around me. She seemed fine but there was a hint of pain and sadness in her smile. It looked like she was holding something back, but she still reassured me everything was fine. This time she gave me a real genuine smile when I told her I had fun. It made me happy but I still cant help but feel like there's something going on with her.

Then on Sunday I hung out with Roxas and Axel. All we did was walk around town eating ice cream, talking about random stuff and reminiscing about the good ol' days. It was really fun.

So are you wondering why I'm now on the school roof? Well, to put it bluntly I kinda chickened out but I also have another good excuse. I finally had the opppurtunity to take a few quick pictures of the wonderful view. I think it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

I sighed sitting down and just continued enjoying the view not worrying about a thing until I heard someone open the door and the person was now standing in front of me arms crossed.

"K-Kairi?" I said as I quickly stand up. How did she find me? She looks a little mad.

"Xion...," she started, her frown not leaving her face, "You promised that you'd sit with me in the cafeteria and see the others."

I looked at her and can't help but feel guilty, "I er, I-I'm sorry Kairi..." I said looking down at my shoes. "It's just... What if they don't like me?"

Her frown disappeared and instead she gave me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure they'll like you. What's not to like about you?" I blushed at her last comment and thank goodness I'm wearing my hat so she can't see my whole face because that would make it more awkward.

"Besides Roxas and Axel will be there, Sora and Riku too," she continued.

I looked at her but I wasn't entirely convinced. "So you like to take pictures?"

I look up at her and she's looking at the camera sticking out of my bag next to my feet, "Huh? Oh, y-yeah."

She walks up to the guardrail and leans on it looking at the view. "This is a pretty view. Did you take a picture of it?" she asked.

"Yeah... I did. That's also why I'm here," I was now standing beside her the two of us watching the view together.

"Hmm... Do you want to become a photographer when you grow up?"

I turn to look at her but she keeps looking ahead so I turn back, "Yeah. More than anything. You know the phrase 'A picture is worth a thousand words' it really is true, for me anyway."

She now turns her head to me now, "How so?"

"Um," I ponder on it for a second, "Well, a picture lasts longer. A photo also shows beauty."

"I guess, but have you ever thought that maybe memories are much better?"

I look at her curious by this, "What do you mean?"

She taps her finger on her chin thinking for a moment before finally answering, "It's better to actually be in the picture than not be there," she looks at me and seeing my confused face makes her continue, "It's better to experience it with people than to have a picture capture the beauty. Nothing can actually replace a memory. A photo is great but the photo only reminds you of the experience. Your memories are what lets you either enjoy it or hate it."

"Wow," I was amazed by what she said, "I never really thought about it like that."

She giggles, "Yeah, I can be deep," her response made me giggle as well.

"Although there is one thing a photo can capture that a memory can't."

" And what praytell would that be?" she raises and eyebrow.

"You can actually see things other people can't see. It can either be a mood on a person or something you haven't realized was there before. It captures something so quickly that you would have missed seeing it. That Kairi is called _an unexpected surprise._"

She smiled at me, "You're right," she moves away from the gaurdrail and was now fully facing me and I think she was a bit too close. "Okay, let's go to the lunch table now!"

"What, but I-" just as I was about to protest she immediately grabbed my hand. Not my wrist or arm. My hand. I gasped at the touch and I hoped she didn't hear that. The feeling was so... I don't even know how to describe it. As quickly as it came, it went away.

I was so surprised by this that I almost forgot to grab my stuff on the way out.

**Kairi's POV**

When lunch time rolled around I spotted Xion walking _away_ from the cafeteria. I frowned at this. She promised to go to the tables when Monday arrived so I was kind of hurt she was breaking her promise. Seriously, if she wants to make friends then dammit she will! Even if dragging her is the only option... wow I kinda sounded like Axel for a second there... WTF.

I quickly follow her being as quiet and stealthy as I can not to get caught. This sort of behavior reminds me of a senior I talked to and befriended and thinks she's a ninja. Yuffie Kisaragi. Anyway she goes up and down a few flights of stairs then goes outside then into a building which I realized is Building C. Where the hell is she going? We go up a flight of stairs again until I realized we were heading to the roof.

Xion opens the door and quietly closes it.

I made my move and opened the door. I stood in front of her arm crossed and asked her why she was up here. I was totally surprised when she said that my friends will hate her. "What's not to like about you?" I asked and I could have sworn she blushed.

So to make her feel more comfortable I changed the subject and asked about her photography. She told me she wanted to be a photographer and I could see why. I then asked her about it. She answers but I counter it with another question. She gives me a confused look so I explained it to her.

She looked amazed by my answer and I can't help but smile. Xion then explained that a photo can also capture and emotion that you might have missed.

I then turn to her, "Okay, let's go to the lunch table now!" I declared.

"What, but I-" I grabbed her hand before she could protest and started to pull her toward the door. I meant to grab her wrist but since I'm already holding her hand I don't care. What I didn't realize was this intense feeling when I held her hand. I guess it's like the cliche' stuff that her uncle wrote in one of his novels. A shivering feeling came from my hand and shot through my whole body, but I pushed that feeling aside. I heard her gasped and I suppose it was because I started to pull her too quickly that she couldn't gather her things.

I don't know why I haven't released her hand yet as we neared the cafeteria but I guess it's because of the thought of her running away, but I think Xion wouldn't do that. I was also trying to send her a message that she should at least make some memories.

We finally got to the table. Good, I see all my friends and I see Sora waving at me and Roxas and Axel smiling now that Xion is here. "Hey guys! Look who I brought with me," I tried to let go of her hand but she's just holding on. "Xion," I whisper in her ear.

"Huh?"

"We're here. You can also let go of my hand now," after realizing this she quickly let go of my hand and for some reason I felt a bit disappointed she let go.

**Xion's POV**

I was so dazed when she held my hand that I didn't even realize we were already at the table. When I did, I quickly let go of her hand. I saw Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel, but there were also a few unfamiliar faces. I was so embarassed that I looked down at the floor thinking that Kairi's friends have confused looks on their faces and thinking I'm weird.

I was expecting a rude comment but heard a feminine voice instead, "You must be Xion." I looked up and was surprised to see a girl with blonde hair having part of her hair resting on her right shoulder, with blue eyes strikingly similar to Roxas'. "My name is Naminé, I'm Roxas' cousin," she gave a soft smile.

"Oh... Oh! Wow, um I'm sorry I almost mistook you for his twin." Really? Did I just say that? Roxas and Naminé let out a laugh, "Yeah, we get that all the time," she said, "Don't worry about it. It comes in handy especially when you want to get a job," she smiled again. Uh, what does she mean by that?

Roxas ignored the last comment, "I wanted to introduce you to Naminé ever since we met but she was having a trip with her family during the time you met me and Axel," he explained.

"Awesome, let's introduce you to everyone else!" Sora cheerfully said then chugging down the rest of his soda.

"Well, you already know Sora and Riku. Roxas, Axel and Naminé since she introduced herself. Let me introduce my other friends. That's Selphie," Kairi pointed to the girl with an unsual haircut that somehow defied gravity. Seplhie gave a huge smile and waved at me, "Hiya! I finally get to see the mysterious best friend Roxas and Axel were talking about." I blinked but then gave a shy smile and waved back, "Nice to meet you Selphie."

Kairi then continued and pointed next to the person next to Selphie, "This guy here is-" "Hayner! Nice to meetcha!" he grinned at me and gave me a frim handshake. "H-hello, Hayner." My reply widened his grin. He let go of my hand and stood back looking at me up and down, "I've only heard of you but now that I've seen you in person I can now confirm that you are a real looker! Even with the hat it makes you look boyish but y'know in a cute way." Is... is he flirting with me?

I look back at Kairi and I can see a small scowl on her face clearly not liking to being interrupted. "Hayner, your _'flirting'_," she airquoted the words, "Is scaring her."

Axel and Riku laughed at this. "Way to make a first impression dude," Axel snickered.

Hayner rolled his eyes but nonetheless still smiled, "These are my buddies, Pence and Olette."

"Hi, it's nice to see a new face around here," the boy named Pence gave a warm smile and I smiled in return. "Yeah now we can add a new friend to the group," Olette chuckled, "So welcome to our school!" I grinned at this, "If Hayner tries to hit on you, just say the word and I'll smack him upside the head." I giggled and Hayner gave a playful pout. "That's no way to talk to a friend. Also what kind of friend doesn't tell me where they are? Olette you completely vanished when it was morning recess. Where were you?"

Her eyes widened, "Er, I um..." Olette fidgeted around, "I-it's, uh girl stuff!" Hayner made a look like he was a bit grossed out. "Ew, sorry for asking," he said. "Yeah..." Olette looked down and only I seemed to notice a faint blush on her cheeks, cuz you know... I'm such a loner that I notice things.

I looked at her intently until Kairi pulled out two chairs and motioned me to sit by her. "I think that's everyone."

"Wait, aren't we missing someone?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot about..." Axel paused, "Speak of the devil, there's Demyx."

"Hey guys!" he said, but when he saw me he practically sprinted toward me, "Xion, nice to see ya again!" he grinned. "Whoa, um nice to see you again to Demyx," I replied back not really sure why he reacted that way. "So how was it?"

I blinked not sure what he meant, "What?" "My CD I gave you. Did you like the music covers me and my band did?" he asked curiously. "Oh!" Without even realizing it I began to smile widely, "Yeah it was great!" "Really?" he had a hopeful gleam in his eyes. I nodded and he gave a small fist pump, "Yes! Thanks for the positive feedback!" "Of course. My favorite was your cover of 'That 70's Song' by The Cab. That guitar solo was amazing. It must have been really hard to do." He nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah it was. I had to change the chords a bit since it was difficult but it also kinda gave us our own unique style." I chatted with him for a bit enjoying the conversation.

"I wonder if Yuffie is around here?" I asked to myself. Everybody looked at me. "You know Yuffie Kisaragi?" Riku asked. I nodded, "She's a long time friend and her family is friends with mine."

"Wow, what a small world. We're friends with her too. I don't think she's heading to the cafeteria since she has a track meeting today," Kairi explained, "Maybe you can see her after school." "Okay."

I started to get comfortable with everyone. They're really nice, very strange in their own unique way, but overall they were great people to hang out with. I glanced at Kairi and she seemed quite happy with me getting along with everyone. It was all great and dandy until...

"HEY!" I heard a voice shout. We all turned our heads and I see three figures approaching our table and were now standing in front there were also a few guys standing behind them but those three seemed the most treatening. There are two guys and a girl. The guy in the middle looks like the leader and he... well he has a weird sense of fashion, he's wearing a beanie, a tank top for guys (I think?), and a long white coat, but what's most distinct about him is the scar across his face and he took a sip from his soda. The guy behind him on his right side is really big. Seriously, he's so bulky with his muscles! Although judging by the way he looks he doesn't seem like a genius. Then I look to his left side and I see a girl. She's slim but seems to have an athletic body. Her silver hair completely covers her left eye only showing her piercing reddish brown right eye.

"What do you want Seifer?" Roxas asked the guy with the scar looking very irritated. The guy I now know as Seifer just ignored him and stood in front towering over me arms crossed. "You're that new kid right?" he asked but before I could reply he continued, "Heard you're a nerd and that you tutor. Why don't you finish my homework for me instead of the crappy tutoring and in return I won't have to beat your ass." I just sat there gaping at him. He's actually threatening me to do his homework!

"There's no way in hell Xion is going to do that for you," Roxas said sternly imitating the same pose as Seifer who only smirked, "Ha! Rai, Fuu, you hearing what this loser is saying?" The bulky guy named Rai started laughing, "What kinda threat is that? Seifer ain't scared y'know!" I looked at Fuu and was wondering if she would say anything but she was silent and just gazed. I followed her gaze and she was looking at... Olette? She had a sad look on her face. As I was making a note of this observation I heard a loud slam.

A chair was knocked down and immediately everyone's attention was on Seifer and Roxas. I could feel Kairi shifting towards me while Axel and the other boys were now standing up and the cafeteria became quiet. An incredible tension was in the air. "You better not mess with me, you losers!" Seifer said, not taking the hint that he's outnumbered. "HEY! Xion just got here. You're just fucking jealous she's smarter than you and that you failed your junior year and now your stuck with us!" Hayner yelled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Seifer threw his half empty soda can at Hayner and hit him right on his forehead. After that everything erupted to chaos. The boys jumped in and started fighting, a mob was forming and food was flying everywhere. I jumped out of the way just in time before a handful of applesauce hit me.

I heard Kairi yelling my name and I tried moving towards her and the other girls but was trapped by other students. I then was the only one that saw this but Fuu quickly moved towards a distraught Olette and I thought she was going to beat her up but no, she was actually sheilding her from an onslaught of food and the back of her blue top was now stained with mystery food. Also for a second I thought I heard her mouth 'I'm sorry' to her but everything was happening so fast that I was in plain sight of Seifer who shoved Axel and Roxas out of the way and was now heading towards me.

"YOU," he pushed me and I stumbled. I tried running away but I just froze there too scared to do anything. God, why am I a coward. I can't even run away and that's why I didn't hear him when he was talking. "HEY, LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he pushed me and this time with much more force. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!" he pushed me with full force and I hit the ground, hard. So hard that my hat fell off and I actually dared looking into his eye, but when I looked his eyes were wide. "Y-you're a girl?" he said backing away. Wait, he didn't know? Are you freaking kidding me?

Suddenly a loud whistle was blown. Everybody became silent and looked at the teachers that crowded. When I first met Principal Xemnas he usually has a calm demeanor even when strict but what I saw on his face was rage. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" A man with unusual long blue hair whispered in his ear and he nodded looking at Seifer and his group then to me and my new group of friends. "Everyone get back to class," Xemnas said sternly, but noone budged he sighed, "Saix would you please?" Then the very intimidating man with blue hair yelled, "MOVE YOUR ASSES BACK TO CLASS! NOW!" The students muttered and left disappointed because the event was over but it was mostly not to anger them.

Me and my friends were also about to leave, "Your group stays," the principal said his voice steady but sounding superior at the same time. "Your group too Seifer." I could hear grumbling and cursing.

Principal Xemnas and Vice Principal Saix started lecturing us and then we explained the situation to them. They won't expel anyone of us (thank God) but we had to clean the cafeteria. Also Seifer is the only one suspended for one week. All this time while we were being lectured Seifer was just looking at the dirty floor and I would catch him glancing at me with a guilty look before looking down again. I started to feel sorry for him. From what Axel told me Seifer wasn't always like this he used to be a bit nicer but there had been family problems.

I began to mop the floor before Kairi and the others came up to me looking all guilty, "We're sorry Xion. We wanted to make you feel welcome but I guess it didn't work out that well," Roxas started. I gave a soft smile and patted him on the shoulder, " Don't worry. I'm just really happy you guys put an effort to befriend someone like me-," I was cut off. "Don't say that! You're pretty cool Xion," Demyx said grinning and everyone agreed and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, "Thanks guys."

I continued to mop but then I noticed Olette glancing at Fuu. I stopped and observed the silent interaction and every once and a while the two would meet eyes then blush and quickly look away but Fuu was more subtle than Olette. "I wouldn't stare at them for too long," I jumped at the voice and saw Naminé grinning at me, "They might catch you."

"Oh, um I didn't mean to but um," I fidgeted at being caught but quickly pushed it aside, "Are they..." Naminé finished for me, "Together? Yes, I suppose they are," she said, "I'm really surprised. You just met them but you already know. You're observant, I had my suspicions but it took me awhile to figure it out," she said while wiping the tables. "How did you figure it out?" I asked continuing to mop.

"I saw the two making out behind the gym," she plainly said while I blushed at the thought, "Luckily I wasn't caught by them. I could use that mental image to make a good portrait but seeing as Olette is my friend I wouldn't do that, but still... maybe I can make a few sketches of them. Their good models," she snickered. Wow, I thought she was Roxas' innocent cousin but she ain't innocent at all! But I'm glad I'm learning more about my new friends.

"You're an artist?" I asked changing the subject a bit, she nodded. "That's cool. I'm an amateur photographer." "Wonderful! I'm an aspiring artist and the everyday things I do with my friends, I sketch. We have a few classes together maybe we can work on projects involving art and photography and mesh them together." I smiled glad I hit it off with her immediately.

Then it became quiet so I changed to the other topic again, "Do the others know? About their relationship I mean," Naminé shook her head, "As far as I know only you and me know." "Don't you think it's bad keeping it a secret from their friends?" The blonde looked at me and gave me a thoughtful look, "I guess, but it would be much better if they told us when they feel ready and comfortable with us knowing when the time is right. There are people that don't take those kinds of... relationships well." I nodded, "Yeah I guess so."

Just when I was about done I saw Seifer walk towards me. I thought he was going to beat me to a pulp but he just walked past me looking down muttering "Sorry..." I gaped at him as he walked to Saix. Wow...

XXX

When I got home my uncle told me about the call he had in school. I explained it to him about what happened at school and gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, as long as you weren't hurt."

Kairi told me that she'll review for her chemistry test because it's tomorrow. I really hope she passes! Wait, she's smart. There's no need to doubt her but still... AGH! I don't know.

I was having a mental argument with myself in my living room until I was going to say something to myself but was enveloped in a tight hug, "XION!"

"Gah! W-what the-" I tried turning my head to see who hugged me but their arms were so tight around me that I couldn't move... or breathe. They finally let go and standing right in front of me was Yuffie. "Y-Yuffie!" I exclaimed. She gave me her signature smile when I finally recognized her and then I returned her hug. "Haven't seen ya in awhile runt!" The so-called ninja patted my head. "Yeah it has been awhile. How did you get in here? How have you and Uncle Godo been?" Well technically Godo isn't my uncle but he has been close friends with my dad.

" I let myself in! By that I mean I picked the lock but you don't need to knw that. I've been great! Dad's fine too but a little bit of a grouch ever since they found out that the dojo was infested with termites," Yuffie quickly and laughed, "Oh, and did your uncle tell you that Tifa got a job here? Who would have thunk, right?" She said smiling. Tifa is also another family friend. She's very nice and popular (mostly because of her looks) but she has a quick temper and... well you should find a place to hide. When Yuffie and Tifa are in the same room together usually all hell breaks loose. "Really, that's great! Where does she work?"

"At school," Yuffie said nonchalantly, "She's the P.E. teacher."

"Oh, that's gre- REALLY?" I mean I'm happy for her but seeing her work with alot of people and hormonal teenagers no-less I'd be not surprised if she cracked. "Wait, I had P.E. but I didn't see her at all." Yuffie blinked, "Oh, she's helping my old man build a new dojo because of the termites, she's gonna be back I dunno, by the end of the week," she was about to continue but changed the subject, "But enough about Tifa or me. How are you holding up little ninja?" I mentally smiled because she always came up with nicknames for me whether they were good or bad. "Things have been great. I'm coping and I'm making new friends." "Who?" "Oh um, Kairi, Riku, Sora, Naminé, Demyyx-"

"Whoa! Glad you made friends but you didn't have to list all of them. Those guys are a friendly bunch they're fun to talk to!" Yuffie then began to raid my fridge, "So I heard you got into a fight with Seifer the jerkface," she said still looking in the fridge. "Yeah, but I technically didn't fight with him. He demanded that I do his homework for him or else he would make my life hell. That's when Roxas and the others sarted to fight," I said and her reply was bumping her head on the edge of the fridge, "HE SAID WHAT? That's it I am so going to kick his-" I promptly cut her off, "Nonono! Yuffie don't do that. It'll make it worse. Besides, he's supended for a week. I can also tell you that he looked guilty afterwards since he found out I was a girl."

"..." she stared blankly at me.

"Uh, Yuffie?" I was going to say something else but she completly burst into laughter. "Wa- you..." she clutched her stomach trying to ease the pain, "He thought you... YOU... were a BOY!" I glared at her as I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks, "Hey, stop laughing!" she was now on the floor tears rolling down her eyes. "I was wearing a hat when it happened, okay! It's not my fault that I my body doesn't look like a normal female's anatomy!" Yuffie's laughter died down but she continued to snicker much to my dismay, "Yeah, but it is your fault for dressing up like a boy. That's probably why you get into so much trouble. Maybe if you y'know dress a little more girly you'd make more friends and get a guy," she grinned.

I huffed, "There is no way I would stoop so low as to change my own appearance to get friends and much less boys. People should like each other for who they are and not because of some fabric material and what's hip and popular-" Yuffie silenced me by putting her hand over my mouth. "Okay, okay geez! No need for an hour long speech," she let go. "I just wanted to come by and say hi. I really missed you. We should hang out sometime and with the others. Dad wants to see you too. Come by my place anytime, well except Mondays and Tuesdays. That's when I have track practice and meetings." "Alright."

We stayed in comfortable silence and just sat there lookin out my living room window.

"Sooo, what was Seifer's reaction when he found out you're a girl?"

"..."

XXX

"So what did you get?" I asked nervously.

Kairi looked at the piece of paper then back to me with a blank look. "I... I didn't get an A on the test." I immediatley felt sad, "Oh no, Kairi I'm so sorry I-"

"No need to worry Xion, because I got an A+ on my test!" she grinned. I turned to her wide eyed. "Don't do that Kairi! You scared me for a second there, but I'm glad you passed," she giggled, "Thanks. It's because of you that I passed," and before I knew it she gave me a hug. I was really surprised by this but I happily returned her hug then I awkwardly let go. "So um what about your other subjects?" She still continued to smile, "As long as your there to keep me on track then I'll be fine."

My new friends wanted to throw a welcome party for me but I told them there was no need to and instead we're going to just have fun at the mall and support Demyx's new gig at the music store on Saturday and luckily Kairi finished her shift at work early. It was absolutley amazing! I have never been this happy in my entire life! The music was great, the food, and most of all I was hanging out with all my new friends.

This has been the best. I don't think anything could go wrong.

A/N: SEE! Now you know why it took so dang long for me to update. This freaking chapter is LONG!

Fudge! I just want this story to hurry up so it can get to the good parts! HURRY UP! Ugh, I want to be motivated but school has been hell. So um I'm sorry if you don't like Olette/Fuu pairing. I'm fond of it so... yeah. Just for future reference there will be KaiXi stuff later on but I seriously want to get to that already but character development and stuff, but since I'm also in summer school (yes I did fail algebra 2) I don't really have the time. I'll do the best I can!


End file.
